


We Are Family (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Keke Palmer - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel-good team vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Family (VID)

Music: "We Are" by Keke Palmer

 


End file.
